


Like Ooh - Aah

by GDragson



Category: B.A.P, Block B, EXO (Band), GOT7, Infinite (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, Super Junior-M, VIXX, f(x)
Genre: Age Difference, Bank Robbery, Crack, Divas - Freeform, Drama, F/M, M/M, Multi, Ridiculous, Violent members
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GDragson/pseuds/GDragson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens at K con New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What happens in Jun

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=534vom)   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Cover art made by the one and only Flurry of Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun manages to embarrass himself.

Jun jumps up and down in excitement. He's finally in New York! He’s always wanted to come to New York. It’s going to be their first U.S. concert and he can’t wait.

They would be performing on the 24th. It is currently the 23rd, meaning they have the day to prepare for tomorrow and enjoy themselves. 

Jun was the first to grab his suitcase and is currently waiting for the other twelve boys to find theirs so they could head to the hotel. Hoshi being Hoshi can’t seem to find his and is still waiting while everybody grabbed theirs. How does he lose an entire suitcase? He's the only one capable of doing such a thing.

Sighing to himself, Jun leans against the pole behind him. He is super excited to spend time in New York but, because of Hoshi, it looks like they'll be spending their entire day in the airport. Seriously, how do you lose a suitcase? It makes no sense. 

Jun closes his eyes. The other boys are filming something on what he assumes is the V app. They are addicted to it. They're always filming something. 

Jun looks to the left and his eyes meet the eyes of the most beautiful person he's ever seen. He is mesmerizing. He has light brown that looks like fluffy feather and beautiful piercing eyes. His eyes shine even from across the airport. They maintain eye contact for what feels like forever. Jun can’t get himself to move. He wants to stare at him forever. 

Before he realizes what is happening, he is being pushed by Minghao in the direction of the exit. He breaks eye contact with the beautiful stranger across the airport to stare at Minghao in shock. He had not realized the younger boy was even there. 

“Come on, Jun. Why are you standing around? Everyone's waiting for you,” Minghao says.

Jun silently nods and follows Minghao towards the exit, dragging his suitcase behind him. He looks up, his eyes searching for the stranger’s once again. He spots the stranger and their eyes meet. 

He has such beautiful eyes, Jun thinks. Jun doesn’t realize that he isn't paying attention to where he's walking until he walks right into a pole. 

Jun falls backwards, in shock the pain from landing hard on his butt, momentarily making him forget about the pain blooming in his nose. Jun reaches up to prod at his nose, eyes wide in disarray. When he removes his hand from his nose, noticing blood staining his fingertips. Jun looks up at Minghao to see him staring back at him in a mixture of surprise and amusement. 

Jun looked away from Minghao in embarrassment and his eyes found the strangers again. The stranger was also staring at him with amusement. Jun wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

Before Jun could dig himself a hole and crawl into it, Seungcheol came running back to check on the two of them.

“Guys what are you doing we need to get going?” Seungcheol says.

Upon noticing Jun on the ground with a bloody nose, he immediately begins asking the younger boy what happened. He didn't let the younger get a word in edgewise and his frantic questioning was beginning to draw people's attention. 

Before he can completely comprehend what is happening, Seungcheol is scooping him up in his arms and carrying him bridal-style towards the exit and other members. Minghao is forced to carry his suitcase as he trails behind the two. 

All Jun can do is a let out an embarrassed squeak at being picked up. He protests being picked up but his leader refuses to listen to him. He can feel his face heating up in embarrassment. He only ran into a pole and bruised his nose--he can still walk. He realizes his leader isn’t going to set him down and pouts at the embarrassing situation he's found himself in.


	2. *Whispers* JYP

“I can’t wait! I can’t wait! I can’t wait!” Bambam chants continuously to himself.

JYP looks longingly over at his boyfriend, wishing that Jackson wasn’t sitting in the seat between them on the plane. 

“Right? K Con is going to be a blast!” Jackson enthused to his friend, matching his excitement level perfectly. 

JYP rolls his eyes and turns to stare out the window. He recalls a time earlier in the week when Bambam begged him to take him to K Con New York. 

“It will be so romantic! Just me and you...” Bambam had said. 

JYP agreed without a second thought. But then suddenly Jackson was tagging along with them. But that wasn’t the end of it! Jackson’s manager, Park Joon wanted to come to make sure Jackson didn’t ruin his image as an idol. Personally, JYP thinks it was just an excuse for Park Joon to meet up with his fiancee, Zitao, who was in New York for some reason. 

“JYP,” Bambam whispers, snapping JYP out of his thoughts.

He turns to the younger male with a quirked eyebrow. He doesn’t understand why Bambam is so fascinated with whispering his initials. He can’t remember a time when his actual name was ever used by the younger male, but JYP thinks it’s cute and doesn’t care. 

“What’s up?” He asks Bambam, noticing the middle seat is unoccupied. 

“Jackson’s in the bathroom,” Bambam says, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, “Wanna make out?”

 

JYP wants to, so badly, but he knows that Bambam is trying to suck up to him about bringing Jackson along. 

“Not on a plane, kiddo.”

Bambam’s nose scrunches up in distaste, “I’m not a kid. I’m 100% legal.”

JYP smirks at the comment. He knows Bambam hates the nickname, which is why he uses it so much. He loves the cute reactions that come from it. 

“You aren’t mad, are you?” Bambam questions with a pout. 

“I’m not mad,” he replies, ruffling Bambam’s hair playfully. “But why did he have to come?” 

Bambam swats the hand out from his hair, taking out a small mirror to analyze the damage done. “Jackson’s fun,” he explains simply. 

“And I’m not?”

“Guess who’s back!?” Jackson declares loudly as he practically throws himself over Bambam to get back into his spot. 

“Do we really need to guess?” Bambam asks sarcastically. 

“Are you afraid you’ll get it wrong?” Jackson teases as he buckles back up. 

JYP slowly directs his attention back to the clouds outside. Does Bambam think I’m boring? Is it because of my age? Maybe he wants to break up.... he thinks to himself. 

“Oh! Jinyoung, look at this!” Bambam calls out enthusiastically. 

JYP can’t believe his ears. Did he actually use my name!?

He swivels around to face Bambam with a big smile, not expecting to see a head pop up from the seats in front of them. 

“What is it Bambam?” Jr. asks curiously. 

JYP closes his eyes in frustration. Now Jr. is here too!? When did that even happen...?

JYP decides to go to sleep. He can’t handle seeing any more Got7 members appearing out of thin air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)
> 
> This chapter was written by Flurry of Stars follow her on wattpad


	3. You Make me Woozi

Woozi knew what he wanted. He wanted Leo, also known as Jung Taekwoon. He had met the older boy about five times total and every time they met he fell harder and harder for the older boy. The only problem was the older boy thought of him as his dongsaeng. That and the fact he was infatuated with D.O. Kyungsoo. Anyone who observed the two together could tell; he wasn’t subtle. He understands why he would be infatuated with D.O. He was handsome and their personalities matched well. 

But Jihoon still wanted Leo and he always got what he wanted. Jihoon had a plan to get the older boy’s attention. It was simple really: give him something he wanted. Leo wanted D.O.; therefore, that is what he would give him. Jihoon would seduce D.O. in order to get Leo. If things go as planned he won’t get one hot boyfriend, but two. Jihoon doesn’t want to admit it, but he might have a slight crush on D.O. as well. 

Jihoon went over his plan in his head as he roamed the hotel hallway. He wasn’t supposed to leave the hotel room without someone with him, but it was easy to escape when the other members were distracted. He was on a mission and he couldn’t have anyone disturbing him. He was aware that Exo and Vixx were staying in the same hotel and he needed to find them. He’s not quite sure what the two bands are doing in New York but he doesn’t question their presence. It made it easier for his plan to succeed. 

Rounding the corner in the hallway Jihoon stops short when he spots D.O. and Kai walking in his direction. The two boys nod in Woozi’s direction and keep walking. What is he doing? This is his chance. 

“Excuse me, D.O. shi?”

D.O. and Kai both stop walking and turn around to face Jihoon. 

Kai shoots D.O. a weird look but D.O. merely shrugs. 

He doesn’t know why Woozi would want to talk to him. He's only met him once or twice. 

“Is there something that you need?” D.O. questions as politely as he can. 

An awkward silence falls over the three of them when Jihoon doesn’t reply. 

Kai cringes at the awkward atmosphere. Patting D.O. on the back he says, “I’m going to go first. We need to leave in five minutes. Don’t be late.”  
D.O. sends his friend a pleading look as he continues down the hallway. Kai only smiles innocently at him in return. 

D.O. sighs and wonders why he has the misfortune of finding himself in such awkward situations. 

He can feel Woozi staring at him and it’s starting to make him slightly uncomfortable. The younger boy might be shorter than him, but he has an intimidating aura surrounding him. 

As Woozi takes a step forward closer to D.O., he backs up instinctively.

D.O.’s eyes widen when Woozi takes another step closer to him. 

He feels as if the younger wants to beat him up. 

Woozi continues to advance forward as D.O. moves backward. 

D.O. finds himself backed up against the wall with nowhere to go. Woozi smirks at him. 

Woozi advances forward and traps the older boy against the wall with his hands on both sides of his head. 

Jihoon has never actually gotten a chance to really talk to D.O. before. The two have merely met in passing. Up close he can see why Leo is attracted to him. He’s quite handsome. Although, he resembles an owl at the moment though. His eyes are wide as they stare at Woozi in confusion and shock. 

Woozi thought it was comical that the older boy hadn’t shoved him away. He was still a few inches shorter than D.O. and he was certain that D.O. could easily hold his ground against him. 

He watches as the tips of D.O.’s ears go red. The older looks cute when he blushes. 

“You look cute when you blush,” Woozi voices the thought. 

This only serves to make D.O. blush more. 

Before Woozi has the chance to say anything else, footsteps can be heard coming down the hallway. 

In the distance, he can make out someone with bright red hair. Woozi decides he should probably remove his hand but before he has the chance D.O. shoves him before ducking under his arm and running down the hallway towards the person with colorful hair. 

Woozi sighs to himself ... that didn’t go too well. He should have had a better plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize. This story is a mess.


	4. D.O.n't Mess with Satansoo

The car ride to K-con, with the other eight members, barely registered in D.O.’s mind. He was too distracted by the memory of what happened between him and Woozi to notice anything around him. He didn’t even mind the constant, obnoxious chatter of Baekhyun and Chanyeol, which was saying something.

The thing that bothered him about his encounter with Woozi was how close he had gotten to him without Kyungsoo trying to stop him. Why didn’t he stop Woozi? He hated it when people got into his personal space. The way the idol had looked at him didn’t sit right with D.O. either. Woozi looked like a predator stalking his prey. It looked like he wanted to devour Kyungsoo and it scared him. 

He wasn’t scared of Woozi, though. He was almost certain he could take that pipsqueak in a fight. No, he was afraid of his own stupid reaction. 

“You look cute when you blush.”

Woozi’s words rang in his mind like a siren. Kyungsoo hadn’t even realized how warm his face felt until after it was mentioned and then he felt humiliated and confused. He should have knocked the cocky smirk off of his face but instead, D.O. was blushing like a fangirl. 

It really didn’t make any sense. 

Kyungsoo shouldn’t feel butterflies when he’s being cornered against a wall by someone he barely even knows. After all, he already likes someone else. 

Long after the car ride ended, D.O. found himself wandering in the crowded building full of fans, tourists, and idols. When he split away from the rest of EXO, Jongin had noticed and trailed after him like his life counted on it. Kyungsoo didn’t mind. Jongin was his best friend in the band. 

The two of them made their way through the busy convention with little issues. So far, no one had recognized them with their sunglasses, hats, and super casual clothes on. They were lucky because if even one person stopped to ask for an autograph, they would be swarmed by everyone in the immediate area. 

“Hey, are you ok?” Jongin asked as they walked. 

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You seem kind of off.”

Kyungsoo glanced at his friend, his eye twitching with mild annoyance but no one could see the movement past his shades. “Off? How so?” 

“You’ve been zoning out a lot ever since we left the hotel. Did something happen back there with Woozi?” 

D.O. was getting a little irritated that Kai kept trying to pry, but at the same time he knew he was being ridiculous. Kai wasn’t teasing him or anything. He genuinely wanted to know what was wrong so he could help. Kyungsoo took a deep breath to try to calm himself. Sometimes he really wished he wasn’t so hot-tempered. 

“Yeah, Woozi was really... strange” he admitted, feeling his face begin to burn at the understatement. Woozi had been incredibly strange and he wasn’t sure if the idol had been toying with him or flirting. 

Jongin tilted his head in response. 

Kyungsoo sighed again, “He didn’t do anything awful. He just backed me up against a wall and stared at me.”

“That is strange! Did he say anything?”

“Well...” he started, fidgeting his fingers nervously, “He said I was cute.”

Anyone else would have probably bursted out into laughter at the explanation, but Jongin only smiled at him with a knowing look on his face. “I think he likes you.”

D.O. stared down at his feet, doubt creeping into his mind. “Why would he like me? Why would anyone like me?” 

“Don’t say that Soo. You know you’re a great catch,” Kai said, “The real question is, do you like him too?” 

“Of course not!” he shouted his defense and had to quickly hide his face so that anyone that looked over wouldn’t find out his identity. 

When he looked back to Kai, he noticed that he was shielding his face with the brim of his hat. “Geez, Soo! Why is it such a big deal if you have feelings for the guy?” 

“You know why,” D.O. whispered flatly. 

“You’re still crushing on Leo?”

“Yeah.”

Kyungsoo felt like he was in middle school or something with the way he acted whenever Jung Taekwoon was mentioned, but he couldn’t help it. Something about the VIXX main vocalist caught his interest. He’d been around the other group before and talked to every member except Leo. No one really talked to Leo, actually. He was almost always silent and void of facial expressions, but Kyungsoo wasn’t fooled. 

When he found the fanvids of Taekwoon “beating up” his members, he wasn’t surprised. Leo was an intimidating person. He was mysterious, strong, and short-tempered. Kyungsoo didn’t like Leo because of his aggression though. His crush formed when he dug a little deeper and found clips of Taekwoon’s other side. 

The song, Hyde, must have been written about Leo because he did have a dark and light side to him. The man seemed scary at first but he was actually an innocent guy who got embarrassed entirely too easy. His silence wasn’t there just because he was shy, but it was a pretty big part of it. 

Leo was actually really nice... from what Kyungsoo witnessed on online videos. When he thought something was funny, he would hide his face from the camera so no one could see his smiling, non chic self. But he couldn’t always hide his smiles. 

D.O. wasn’t afraid to admit that he watched VIXX TV just so he wouldn’t miss anything the adorable idol did. His favorite episode was the one where Ravi and Leo were filming the music video to Beautiful Liar. Taekwoon laughed in that episode. Not the kind of half hearted, shy laugh he normally did. Taekwoon’s mouth opened, head tilted back, eyes shaped into crescents, and he laughed. Those few, prized seconds meant everything to Kyungsoo. 

He wished that one day, he could make Leo laugh like that. 

Wishes and reality were two different things though, and Kyungsoo was a realist not a dreamer. He knew that Taekwoon was probably straight, and if he wasn’t, he would never want to date an owlish, timid, hostile munchkin like himself. 

So, Kyungsoo kept his fantasies to himself... and Kai because he trusted him. He would keep loving every single thing about Leo from the sidelines until those feelings faded entirely. 

Or so he thought. 

Jongin suddenly grabbed D.O. by the forearm and tugged him through the bustling crowd until their intended destination was made clear. Hanging around by a wall with large windows from floor to ceiling, was a group of six males. They didn’t stand out much, but from the similar attire to Jongin and Kyungsoo, he knew they were idols too. 

‘Wait... Six idols... who are really tall....’ he thought, finally putting two and two together.

“Shit! Let me go,” he quietly hissed at Kai as he struggled to remove himself from his friend's surprisingly strong grip. 

“Nope. I’m not going to watch you torture yourself over someone you’ve never even talked to. We’re going over there and you’re going to say something to him.” 

Kyungsoo inwardly panicked as he was dragged toward the six idols, VIXX. 

“Hello fellas,” Jongin greeted the group with a charming flash of teeth. 

Their conversation dropped at the words and they all turned to face the pair. They seemed startled but once they got a good look at them, they visibly relaxed. 

“Hello Kai, D.O.” Hakyeon replied with an equally dashing smile. 

Kyungsoo forced himself not to bow respectively during the greeting. If he did, it would surely gain some unwanted attention since bowing wasn’t as normal in America. Instead, he nodded simply. 

“What’s up?” Sanghyuk asked. 

“Not much. Just thought that we would come say hi. Also, Kyungsoo wanted to say something to Leo,” Kai replied. 

Kyungsoo stiffened at the words and everyone turned to him expectantly. He shifted on his feet, feeling uncomfortable under their curious eyes. At this point, he knew he would have to say something to his crush so he didn’t seem like a total idiot. 

‘What the heck am I supposed to say to him!?’ 

It didn’t take him too long to come up with a reasonable thing to say. Leo had done a musical recently. It would be perfectly normal for him to congratulate him on it. 

He raised his eyes to meet Leo’s and instantly the words died in his throat. Taekwoon wasn’t wearing sunglasses like most of the others were. His eyes were way too much. They were slanted in a feline way with a thin line of eyeliner framing his dark irises. He felt his lips part in awe at the captivating orbs before him. He was relieved that his sunglasses hid his own eyes, which were most likely widened to at least twice their normal size. 

“Cat got your tongue?” 

Wonshik’s joke snapped D.O. back to reality and he swallowed his spit to prepare a sentence properly. “I saw the musical you were in,” he started, his voice trembling ever so slightly, “It was really good, hyung. You did really good.” 

“Thanks.” Taekwoon’s voice was small and pure, like he was singing in falsetto. It didn’t match his face, but Kyungsoo had grown to love the sound. 

Aside from his soft, perfect voice, Kyungsoo thought he saw the other’s face turn a light, barely noticeable, shade of pink. He mentally cursed himself because he must have embarrassed him, and that was not his intention. 

“You’re welcome,” he said and then sharply spun around on his heel to flee the area. He didn’t want to bother Taekwoon with his presence anymore. 

He heard Kai’s distinct footsteps thump on the floor directly behind him, but he didn’t slow down just to spite him. 

“That must have been a dream come true for you, Taekwoonie~! Need me to pinch you or something?” Ken’s low, joking voice drifted through the building somehow managing to reach Kyungsoo’s ears and none of the random convention goers.

‘Are they making fun of him because of me?’ he wondered guiltily. 

He had had more than enough drama for one day. First, he was harassed by Woozi and then he accidentally caused trouble for Leo. Suddenly seething from his lame worries, he gave Kai a death glare from over his shoulder.

Best friend or not, he would not let Jongin off easy for what he did to him and Leo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Flurry of Stars.


	5. Leo the Lion

Leo was quieter than normal after the run in with D.O. and Kai. As soon as the group got back to their hotel, Leo immediately shut himself in his room. He was tired of his band mates’ teasing and hated the fact that his affections for the younger boy were so obvious. Intent on sleeping for the rest of the day, Leo flopped face down on his bed.

Right when he was about to fall asleep, his phone began ringing. He knew right away who it was by the ringtone. Pink fluffy unicorns broke the silence, absorbing his hotel room. Sighing, he rolled over and answered his phone. The younger male didn’t know that was his ringtone on Leo's phone and he had no intentions of telling him

“Lay, is there something you need? I was trying to sleep.”

“I was just wondering if anything happened with you and Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo won’t stop staring at Kai and Kai keeps apologizing about something to do with you.”

Leo sighed. He wanted to forget about his crush and sleep.  
“Nothing happened we just ran into each other earlier.”

“That doesn’t explain why he’s so upset with Kai. ”

Leo remained silent. It didn’t add up that D.O. would be upset with Kai. The only reason he would be upset in the given situation is if his friend somehow embarrassed him. He doesn’t understand why D.O. would be embarrassed to talk to him.

“Ok, fine. I’ll leave you and your crush alone.”  
Leo scoffed. Of course he would know about his crush. It was apparently too obvious to everyone, but his crush.

“Either way, do you want to get coffee? We are in the same city so I figured we could meet up.”  
Somehow Leo finds himself reluctantly agree and after receiving the address, he sets out.

He opens his door only to bump into someone. The collision sends the much smaller person to the ground. Leo’s eyes widen in surprise. He didn’t realize there was someone outside his door. Upon helping the smaller male to his feet, he realizes it’s the midget from Seventeen. After helping Woozi--at least he thinks that's what his name is--to his feet the two stand in awkward silence. Leo is curious as the why the younger boy was standing outside of his door, but upon glancing at his watch, he realizes he will probably be late for coffee with Lay if he doesn’t hurry.

Leo walks past the younger boy who is blushing furiously. He questions the other’s odd behavior, but he can’t be bothered ... he hates being late. As he walks down the hallway, he hears footsteps rushing to catch up with him. The shorter boy falls in step beside him.  
“I was wondering if you could help me with a few compositions Leo Hyung? I want someone outside of my group’s opinion.” The short boy says in a rush, trying his best to match Leo’s fast pace down the hallway. Leo eyes the boy in silence. Not many people have asked for his advice when composing music. He is constantly told his music is too dark.  
Too busy thinking about his response, Leo forgets to pay attention to where they are walking. As he rounds a corner he collides with a body. He looks down to spot the wide eyes of none other than his crush D.O.

Leo could have stayed on his feet, but as D.O. falls backwards he grabs onto Leo’s shirt causing the both of them to go crashing to the ground. Leo opens his eyes and is captivated by the large eyes staring back at him in surprise. He really does resemble an owl, especially when he is surprised. Leo, captivated by the other subconsciously, leans forward and presses his lips against the soft heart shaped lips of D.O. He realizes what he has done and hurriedly scrambles away from the other boy. He notices for the first time their audience of Kai and Woozi. He looks back at the boy he just kissed. D.O. has a blush blooming across his face and looks like he’s going to self destruct. 

Shakily climbing to his feet, Leo takes off down the hallway. He turns a corner at the end of the hallway and slumps against the wall. He can’t believe that he did that. He hears footsteps approaching and hopes that it’s not D.O. He's not quite sure how he would face the younger man. Leo closes his eyes and breathes in deeply trying to calm his racing heart. He opens his eyes to find himself face to face with D.O. 

The two stare at each other in silence. Leo’s never been talkative, expressing himself best through his songs. He doesn’t know what to do with the situation he's created. Kyungsoo looks like he has something to say, but everytime he opens his mouth he closes it again. Leo takes a deep breath to calm himself. He can do this. 

“Will you go out on a date with me?” Leo hears himself ask. Breaking the mask of silence surrounding the two. 

D.O. is shocked that Leo is the first to break the silence, but his lips turn up into his signature smile before he replies. 

“Of course,” he says with a slight blush creeping up his face.   
Leo takes his hand and the two leave the building together. Leo ends up forgetting to meet Lay for coffee and only remembers when he gets a phone call in the middle of his date with D.O.


End file.
